finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 5
Wir schreiben irgend ein Jahr, auf irgendeinem Planeten und der, der das gerade liest ist irgendwer. Doch eins ist sicher: Das ist der fünfte Part zu meinem Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X. Und los gehts. Das Kilika von Spira: Kilika Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja. Die fette Echse Sin hat gerade Porta Kilika zerstört. Das sind zwar nur noch Ruinen, aber vollkommen unwichtig sind die für uns nicht. Geht runter vom Schiff und (Sphäro)levelt erstmal ein wenig. Dann geht ihr die Gabelung links zur Treppe. Nach einer Videosequenz wird Yuna eine Besegnung vollziehen. Diese hat den Zweck, dass die Verstorbenen die besegnet werden, nicht als Zombies wiederkehren. Oder besser gesagt als Leiblose. Keine Sorge. Wir treffen davon noch ein paar. Aber sie werden nicht nur zu Zombies. Sie werden auch noch zu (passt auf) die Nervensägen die wir überall antreffen. Die Monster. Jap. Wenn sie nicht besegnet werden, werden sie zu Morbols, Dingos und vollkommen anderen schrecklichen Wesen. Jetzt aber geht ihr eine Runde pennen. Am nächsten Morgen wacht ihr in einem Hotel auf. Geht in die Eingangshalle und speichert. Jetzt kommt der legendärste Spruch des ganzen Spiel. Redet den kleinen Jungen an und er sagt: WENN ICH GROß BIN, WERDE ICH EIN BLITZBALL '''XDDD. Er ist irgendwann später auch noch anzutreffen. Aber da sagt er, dass er ein Flugschiff wird. Lauft danach raus. Ihr werdet von Datt gerufen. Geht ihm nach. Betretet den Laden und nehmt euch das '''Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 4. Geht wieder raus und weiter bis ihr Wakka erreicht. Wakka sagt, dass er mit den Aurchos in den Tempel gehen um für den Sieg beim Turnier zu beten. Die haben es nötig. Ein Stück weiter vorne ist ein Waffenladen. Rüstet euch aus. Das Nötigste. Potionen, diverse andere Items und die ein oder andere Waffe. Jetzt gehts auf zum Kilika Hain. Welcome to the Jungle Bevor wir in the Rock Manier uns durch den Dschungel prügeln, frägt uns Yuna ob wir ihre Leibgarde werden wollen.thumb|302px|Kilka vor SIN Wie die Antwort ausfällt, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Part. Mach nur Spaß. Tidus ist zu blöd um mit Ja zu antworten. Der Name seiner Biographie "Dummer, Dummer Junge". Das "Junge" müsst ihr wie die hier betonen. Aber kurz darauf folgt wieder ein Tutorial. Es ist über Kimahri's Dragonik- und Ekstase-Technik. Da kann man nichts falsch machen. Und wenn doch, dann holt wieder den Hammer. Sobald ihr fertig seid, lauft nach links bis zu einer Abweichung und dann nach oben. Wenn ihr weiter geht erreicht ihr eine Truhe mit einem Datenball. Eine Waffe für Wakka. Noch weiter vorne sind ein paar Bullen Leute von der Bürgerwehr. Sprecht sie an und sie geben euch eine Hi-Potion. Danach hauen sie ab. Wenn ihr es schafft sie einzuholen und sie anzusprechen, kriegt ihr noch ein Allheilmittel kriegen. Geht jetzt zurück zum Eingang des Heins und speichert. Jetzt stellt sich auch heraus warum die abgehauen sind. Nachdem ihr einen Salt aus Küsschen gemacht habt und die Bürgerwehr bewundert ist, geht ihr geradeaus weiter zur Kiste. Darin befindet sich ein Fortuna-Sphäroid. Einstecken und zurück zur Kreuzung und ab nach Osten. Dann nach Norden und ihr seid am Tempel. Vor dem Tempel fordert euch Wakka zu einem Wettrennen heraus. Aber bevor ihr seinem inkontinenten Arsch eine Lektion erteilt, hört ihr schreie. Speichert an der Treppe und versohlt stattdessen dem Boss den Hintern. Sobald ihr auch ihn für das Büfett zubereitet habt, erzählt euch Wakka von seinem Bruder Chapp. Ich bin sowas von gespannt auf die Geschichte ... Nicht. Nachdem er und Lulu mal wieder in die Haare bekommen haben, können wir endlich in den Tempel. Speichert ale erstes. Wir sind ja zum Beten für das Turnier da. Und genau da werden wir von den Favoriten begrüßt. Den Luca Goers. Geht danach eine Runde beten. Und wieder kriegen wir besuch. Von einem Miststück und ihren S&M-Sklaven mit denen wir noch eine Rechnung offen haben. Die jammer darüber, dass Yuna mehr Leibgarden als sie hat. Tja. Qualität vor Quantität. Yuna sagt, dass ihre Leibgarde Personen sind, die ihr etwas bedeuten. Donna ist so gedisst worden, dass sie geht. Wers kann, der kanns. Betretet dann die Hallen der Prüfung. Die Hallen der Prüfung Zuerst lauft ihr durch die Tür. Nehmt dann den Sphäroiden von Kilika aus dem Altar und steckt ihn in die Öffnung neben der Tür. Dank dem Sphäroiden geht die Tür in Flammen auf. Dieses mal ist es gut wenn ihr was abfackelt. Nimmt dann den Sphäroiden wieder mit und geht in den nächsten Raum. Legt dann den Sphäroiden in den Sockel vor euch und nimmt ihn wieder heraus. Kurz darauf erscheint das Insignia Zeichen. Legt den Sphäroiden in irgendeine andere Öffnung und berührt das Zeichen. Jetzt geht dann die Tür auf. Geht in den nächsten Raum und betretet die leuchtende Stelle etwas weiter vor euch. Daraufhin erscheint ein Altar. Nehmt jetzt den Kilika Sphäroiden aus der Wand rechts und legt ihn in eine Halterung im vorherigen Raum. Nehmt dann den Insignia Sphäroiden aus dem Altar und legt ihn in die Öffnung in die Wand wo der Kilika Sphäroid war. Dadurch erlischt die brennende Wand in der Mitte. Nehmt jetzt einen der Kilika Sphäroiden und setzt ihn in den Altar ein und schiebt ihn auf die blinkende Fläche. Der Altar versinkt daraufhin im Boden. Lauft jetzt die Treppe runter in den Flur. Nehmt aber den Kilika Sphäroiden aus der Wand mit. Legt diesen in die Öffnung neben der Tür. Dadurch geht die Tür in Flammen auf. |} Geht jetzt zurück wo sich die Wand geöffnet hat und nehmt den Fractura Sphäroiden aus der Halterung. Legt ihn in das Loch aus dem ihr gerade den Kilika Sphäroiden genommen habt. Und ihr erhaltet einen Roten Reif für Kimahri. Wie ich euch schon sagte gibt es in den Tempeln verschiedene Schätze die sehr wichtig sind. Das ist der zweite. Lauf dann weiter zu der brennenden Tür und entnehmt den Sphäroiden aus der Halterung. Geht dann durch die Tür. Das komische ist: wir haben gerade einen Sphäroiden mitgehen lassen. Wenn ihr im Vorraum angekommen seid, kriegt Tidus erstmal von jeden Anschiss. Jetzt braucht ihr ganz viel Mut. Redet mit jedem von ihnen. am meisten Angst hab ich momentan bei Lulu. Sobald ihr das getan habt, versucht zurück zu den Hallen der Prüfung zu gehen. Kurz bevor ihr rausgeht, kommt Yuna aus der Kammer der Asthra raus. Und was hat sie uns mitgebracht? Einer der coolsten Bestia des Spiels: Ifrit. Lauft jetzt aus dem Tempel, zum Hain und dann nach Porta Kilika und dann zurück auf das Schiff. Es geht nach Luca. Dann zeigen wir mal den Goers wer außerhalb vom Stadion besser ist. Wie es weiter geht erfährt ihr im nächsten Part. Überlebenstipp des Tages *Wenn man auf Zombies oder Monster trifft, heißt das, dass sie nicht besegnet wurden *Wenn ihr gegen Pflanzen kämpft, gibt ihnen ein Küsschen aufs Nüsschen und das wars *Auch nach 1.000 Jahren kann man sich nicht auf die Polizei verlassen *Man kann in Tempeln was mitgehn lassen, ohne dass es jemand merkt Navigation Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern